Family troubles
by Witchy Woman 666
Summary: Sam, Dean and Alexandria Winchester along with Alex's best friend Rose all go on a hunting trip. What will Dean do when Sam and Alex find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; We only own our Original Characters, but we wished we owned Sam and Dean. :)

Slowly walking up the path, Rose made her way to the front door. She had her bags packed and with her ready for the long road trip head of her with her best friend and her older brothers. Knocking on the door she lets out a soft sight as she waits for a reply. A gust of wind blows making a shiver go up her spine.

Through the door, running is heard, "I got it!" Lexi yelled as she opened the door.

Watching the door open, Rose prayed it wasn't Dean. Seeing it was Lexi she smiled, "hey Lexi," she greeted her best friend.

"hey girly, come on in," Lexi giggled.

Rose chuckled, "thanks, it's getting colder out there," she replied then saw Dean enter the room, "let's go to your room."

Lexi shivered as she felt a breeze come in, "okie dokie," she said a tad curious as to why she wanted to go to her room.

Rose closed the front door and followed Lexi to the bedroom, "are you sure it's okay that I tag along this time?" Rose asked as she placed her bags on the floor then sitting in a purple fuzzy chair Lexi has.

Lexi smiled, "of course it is, I mean, Sam and I had to twist Deans arm a bit. But, you know him, he can't resist the puppy dog look from Sam," Lexi spoke with a smile.

Rose chuckled, "cool, so whose doing the cooking?" she asked kindly.

"Sam is, he learned a bit from Jess when he was at Stanford. If it was up to Dean, it would be cheeseburgers all the time, and we'd be rolling ourselves out of here," she smirked.

Rose just chuckled but didn't reply.

Lexi sighed, "so, uh, you wanna go see what Sam is making?" she asked.

"Sure," Rose replied as she placed her coat on her bags.

Lexi and Rose walked out of her room and down the stairs. They passed the living room right as Dean walked back in.

Dean walks in, "hey Lex, Rose," he said looking at Rose before going out to the garage.

Rose sighed, annoyed already with her best friends oldest brother, "let's go see what's Sam is making."

Lexi felt the tension and walked in the kitchen with Rose, "Hey Bigfoot, what are you making?" she asked.

Sam chuckled, "chicken, shorty."

Lexi smiled, "I am not short, I'm fun sized," she smiled up at him them smiled back at Rose, "what type of chicken? Because it's not nice to make of yourself Sam." she joked.

"Banquet, frozen from a box, since the four of us are leaving tonight," Sam replied, "and fries to go with it. Also, you are short," Sam smiled and watched as Rose went to the living room, "she okay?"

Lexi sighed and hopped up on the counter as she stole a bite of chicken, "her and Dean."

"Why are you eating frozen chicken?" he asked, "what's up with them? I mean all they do is avoid each other?" he put the tray of chicken in the heated over to cook.

"I'm hungry," she smiled at him, "I think they like each other, so they avoid each other so they don't have awkward run ins," she sighed, "cab I have a little something to eat. Please?"

Sam chuckled, "you can wait, it won't be too long to cook," he spoke, "who know with them anymore."

Lexi sighed, "yeah well, the way they are going about it is what you did in Middle school when you had that crush on that girl, Debbie," she laughed.

Sam went to say something but they heard Rose say, "Dean, don't start on me okay!" then Lexi's bedroom door get shut.

Lexi looked at Sam, jumped off the counter and went out to the living room, "what did you say to her now Dean?" Lexi groaned.

Dean just glared and went up to his room.

Lexi turned back to Sam, "like four year old kids!" she hissed.

Sam chuckled but worked on dinner.

"Hey Sam, I'm going to go check on Rose and see what happened, can you talk to Dean?" she asked.

He nodded but didn't want to bug Dean.

Rose was sitting in the fuzzy chair on her laptop, she was looking at pictures of when she and Dean secretly dated a couple years ago. She didn't hear Lexi enter the room.

Lexi closed the door, "hey, what was all that about downstairs?" Lexi asked.

Rose jumped and quickly closed the folder and pictures down, "nothing, just annoyed with how he hates me," she lied.

Lexi looked at her, "he doesn't hate you," she replied, "what were you looking at?"

"He sure acts it, and I was just reading a story I downloaded," she replied.

Lexi nodded," well, that's Dean for you, he has a rough exterior but he is truly a really nice guy, unless you hurt him, then all hell is going to break lose."

Rose just nodded, "did Sam say when we're leaving?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi yawned, "after supper is done then a little after that," she said while yawning.

"The chicken takes about twenty or so minutes to cook," she replied, "well, let's go down and wait."

Lexi nodded, "good, I'm starving," she said as she went over to her dresser and opened a drawer and pulled out a bag of Peanut M&M's, "want some?"

Rose shook her head no, "I'm taking my laptop downstairs, you coming? I'm going to play Sims 3."

Lexi took her M&Ms and walked with her downstairs, "What's Sims 3?" she asked.

"Dude, it's the game I play all the time where I make and control a family," Rose said as they reached the living room. Rose saw Dean and sat on the other end of the couch.

Lexi nodded, "hey Dean, want some?" Lexi said as she held out the bag to him, hoping to divert the tension in the room.

Dean sighed and took a hand full but kept his eyes on the TV.

Rose chuckled a little, "so," was all she got out.

Lexi eyed both Dean and Rose as she sat in the chair near by, "so, do you guys like, like each or something," Lexi stated bluntly. She jumped slightly when she heard Sam scold her from the kitchen.

"Nope," Rose replied.

Dean didn't answer since he was watching TV.

A minute later Sam came out and handed the three of them their plates then went to the kitchen and got his plate. He handed everyone a beer then sat down to eat.

Lexi shrugged, "thank you Sam," she spoke.

Rose chuckled as Dean reached over, took her beer, popped the top and gave it back, "thanks," she told him softly.

Dean nodded and smirked at her.

Lexi looked at Dean and Rose and made kissing sounds.

Rose got up and went to the dining room.

Dean reached over and quickly closed her laptop before Sam and Lexi saw the pictures.

Lexi glanced over at Dean, "okay seriously, like what's up with you two?"

"Nothing," Dean replied.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Then why are you two always so tense around each other?"

"No reason really," Dean replied and finished his meal. When he was done he went to the kitchen, threw the paper away and went to his room to finish packing.

Rose threw her plate away, went to the living room and sat down away from Sam and Lexi.

Lexi sighed and looked over at Sam.

Sam just shrugged.

Dean came out, "we should head out soon," Dean told everyone.

Lexi rolled her eyes back at him, "Can we take two different cars?"

"No," he replied.

Rose chuckled as she went to get her stuff. She forgot to close her laptop and the screen savor popped up with the pictures on her computer of her and Dean.

Lexi had to do a double take at the screen, "you've gotta be fucking joking!?" she yelled.

Rose and Dean came in, Rose from upstairs and Dean from outside. "What?" Dean asked.

She showed them the laptop pictures.

Rose sighed, "we were only hanging out one day as friends," she said taking her laptop, typed in the password and shut the laptop down.

"Really, just friends or friends with benefits!?" she yelled.

Rose went to the room.

"Just friends is all Alexandra," Dean told her.

Lexi backed off at her full name, "even if you were just friends, why didn't you tell me? And now why are you acting like you despise each other?"

"You wouldn't understand," Dean said going to the stairs, "get your stuff around so we can leave."

"What wouldn't I understand?" she yelled as she grabbed her bags and stormed out the front door. She threw her bags in the trunk of the Impala, opened the back door, got in and slammed the car door shut.

Rose exited the room and literally ran into Dean, "sorry," she spoke softly.

Dean sighed, "it's okay, you uh, got your stuff ready?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm the one who forgot to close the laptop, the stress is all my fault."

Dean smirked, "no, it's not your fault, don't think it is."


	3. Chapter 3

"I shouldn't of kept the pics on my laptop," she said and left. She got down to the car and saw Lexi, "Hey, the whole Dean and I stuff, we just got into a huge fight and that's why we're stressed with each other."

Lexi looked up at her, "I'm your friend Rose, you could have told me, and I wouldn't of cared, but you lied to me."

"No, I never lied, I did tell you, I guess you didn't listen," Rose told her.

"I'm not mad Rose, I guess I'm a little hurt, but I knew it, I knew there was something going on between you guys," Lexi laughed.

"No, nothing is going on between us," Rose replied and saw the guys come out, "shoot, my laptop is in your room."

"Then, go get it," Lexi told her with a smile.

Rose chuckled, got out of the car and ran inside, grabbed her laptop, put it in her case, grabbed it and went to the car. She got in, on the drivers seat behind Dean and closed the door, "I'm ready now," she said.

Lexi smiled, "If we don't die on the way."

"What does that mean?" Both Rose and Dean asked in union.

"That means we can get there if Speedy Gonzales doesn't A. Get a Ticket, B. Get in an accident, C. Get us all killed or D. all the above," Lexi replied.

"Better him driving then me," Rose joked.

Lexi laughed, "of course, because no one drives his 'baby'" Lexi replied with a chuckle knowing Dean loves his car enough not to allow anyone drive it.

Rose just kept quiet since she did get to drive the car a few times.

"I mean Dean come on, Sasquatch got to drive it, when do I get to?" Lexi asked.

"You, I don't trust," Dean spoke up.

"Why not? I'm a good driver?" Lexi asked

"Not with my baby," Dean replied and glanced in his mirror and lightly smiled seeing Rose. She was now listening to her Ipod.

"Why no? I can sit on your lap," Lexi argued more.

Dean shook his head no, "enough Alexandra, no means no," Rose spoke up.

Lexi looked at her, "I'm sorry Rose, But I don't recall asking for your opinion."

Dean pulled the car over, turned in the sea, "do _NOT_ talk to your friend _YOU_ wanted to come like that," he ordered.

Lexi rolled her eyes, but remained silent for a moment. "Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"Sioux, Falls, South Dakota," Dean replied turning back to drive more.

"Is Bobby going to help out?" she asked.

"He called for help," Dean told her.

"Help with what?" she yawned.

"Don't know, he didn't give much detail," he replied.

Fifty Five long miles of silence, he pulled into the parking lot of a hotel, Everyone but Rose was awake, "I'll get us a room," Dean told them, "then I'll get her to bed."

Lexi was yawning and leaning on Sam, "what did he say?" she asked.

Sam just shrugged.

Dean came back, lead them two to the room right in front of the Impala, "Rose and I get a bed, you two get a bed," Dean told them and went to get Rose.

Lexi nodded and fell onto the bed, face down to tired to even change her clothes.

Sam picked her up and put her to bed before crawling in next to her and falling asleep.

The next morning Dean and Rose were still asleep when Sam woke up. He saw his kid sister wide awake and sitting at the table, "morning sis," Sam greeted.

She smiled at him, "Morning, uh, here, I went out and got some coffee and doughnuts," she said as she handed him his coffee.

"Thanks," he said taking his coffee. "Whoa!" he exclaimed looking at Rose and Deans bed seeing them cuddling like they were dating.

Lexi smiled, "Give me your phone."

He handed it to her.

She pulled up the camera, took several pictures, sending them all to her cell phone when she was done. After she had them sent she smiled brightly as she handed Sam his phone back.

Sam smiled and watched as Rose shifted so her head was more on Deans bare chest.

In his sleep Dean moved his arm to hold Rose close to him.

"It's almost like watching a PG-13 porn," Lexi grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam chuckled, "almost like they love each other but don't want to date."

"Wouldn't that be friends with benefits though?" She asked kindly.

Dean woke up slowly, he smiled to himself as he smelt Roses delightful scent of her shampoo. He gently kissed her head. "Rose?" he whispered, "wake up babe."

She didn't wake up, just moved to use his shoulder again and snuggled into his side more.

Dean smiled but gently gave her little kisses along the side of her head, face, neck, shoulders, eventually reaching her lips.

She giggled but kept her eyes closed.

Sam and Lexi just watched, unsure how to react.

Lexi took out her phone and started to record the playfulness on her phone.

Rose just stayed 'asleep.'

"Rose, come on you gotta wake up," Dean tried again.

"I'm comfy," she replied turning her back to him, but keeping her head on his arm.

"I know you are, but we need to get up, eat breakfast and finish getting to the hunt," Dean said softly.

She turned back to him, not knowing Sam and Lexi were up she told him, "I may love you and all but, please give me about half an hour more?" she asked.

He knew, she was tired if she was talking like that.

Dean sighed, "I love you too, but you have to get up baby girl."

"If you go get coffee and food, I'll be up and ready when you get back," she told him with a smile.

Dean was about to get up when Lexi cleared her throat, "here, I already went and got all of us some coffee and doughnuts."

Rose sighed, "thanks," she said getting out of bed and realized she was in shorts, "Dean, did you take my jeans off me and put shorts on me?" she was confused on that happened when she knew she was in jeans in the car.

Dean nodded, "well, you wouldn't of been comfortable sleeping in jeans."

She chuckled and sat on the bed with her coffee and doughnut, "we have what, another thirty or so miles to go still?"

Dean nodded as he grabbed his coffee and doughnut, he bent over and gave Lexi a kiss on the head, "thirty miles to Bobbies, then however many more to the site."

She sighed but nodded as she slipped jeans on over her shorts.

Dean got dressed and began to load the car, "alright, everyone ready?" he asked when he was done.

They all nodded, left the hotel room and climbed into the car. After Dean checked them out they left towards Bobby's house.

Rose glanced at Lexi, "you okay Lexi?" she asked.

Lexi slowly nodded, not wanting to get her or Roses hackles up so early in the morning.

Rose yawned, "wake me when you get to real food Dean," she told Dean with a smile.

Lexi nodded, "ditto," she said as she leaned her head against the window and fell asleep.

Rose rolled her eyes then noticed Sam was asleep, "I can stay up and talk since it's morning and all Dean," she told him.

Dean smiled at her, "good, because I'm bored."

"Pull over and make Sam trade me spots," she suggested.

Dean pulled over and patted Sam's knee, "Sam, Sam wake up."

Sam jumped, "what?" he asked.

"Go sit in the back with Lexi and catch a few zzzz's I don't know why the two of you are so tired this morning," Dean told him.

Sam nodded and switched spots with Rose.

Rose sat in the passenger seat, "so, what to talk about?" she asked Dean with a smile.

Dean looked over at her and smiled "I don't know."

She chuckled, "So, about when you were waking me, what was up with the kissing?" she asked but wasn't complaining.

Dean smiled at her and said "because you looked adorable this morning."

Rose smiled back, she suddenly got speechless around him. She had her hand on the seat between them.

Dean smiled and placed his hand on hers and squeezed

She smiled and turned her hand so they were holding hands. She really hoped Lexi wouldn't wake up and see them.

Lexis head was bobbing every which way until it eventually found the window seal.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose glanced back and chuckled when she saw Lexi was still asleep, "man that sister of yours sure can sleep."

Dean looked back in the rear view mirror and smiled "You should of seen her as a baby" he smiled

Rose chuckled, "yeah," was all she said and pulled her phone out and texted him, "I'm sorry for the fight, I still love you."

Dean brought his hand to his mouth and kissed her hand.

She smiled and waited for him to retrieve the text.

He felt his phone vibrate and brought it out and read the message and smiled at her. "I'm sorry too"

She smiled and texted him in case Lexi wasn't really asleep, 'so what now?'

"Well I have to drive." He whispered he smiled as he heard Sam start snoring

"I meant with us Dean," she whispered back. "Also, I could drive if you want to rest."

"We're fine baby."

She smiled but didn't know what to reply. She rested her head against the window and tried not to fall asleep, "You my love is a bed hog," she joked in a whisper.

"I'm not a bed hog," he replied.

"Then why couldn't I get comfortable?" she asked with a smile letting him know she was only joking about the bed hog comment.

"Cause I couldn't move either." Dean laughed

"Huh, I wonder why," she said with a smile, "besides the fact you make a good pillow?"

"Is that why you were almost on top of me.?"

She nodded with a chuckle, "yeah, sorry honey."

Lexi yawned and stretched

Rose didn't pay attention, "Dean, you do know that I never meant to get mad at you like that right? And that I am really sorry for everything and breaking up like that."

Lexi stopped what she was doing and paid attention "It's alright baby,"

"So, why don't we pull into the next restaurant, get some food and maybe I could drive a few miles to let you rest for a little?" she suggested, "I love you Dean."

Dean smirked "Big boy huh?"

"Sounds good to me," she said, "that doughnut didn't fill me."

He smirked "We'll better wake the kids."

"Yeah really," she replied and turned to them, "Hey kids FOOD TIME!" she called.

Sam snorted as he woke up "I don't wanna go to school."

"Sam, we're going to big boy kiddo," Rose spoke up taking over a motherly type role.

Sam was still have asleep and he said "I'm a big boy."

Rose chuckled and shook him after turning around, "Sammy boy time to get up."

Sam moaned until Dean turned in his seat and slapped his thigh "Sam! Up and at 'em kiddo."

Sam jumped up, "morning Sam," Rose and Dean greeted with smiles.

Sam smiled slightly embarrassed

"Don't worry Sammy, we didn't hear anything," Rose said with a smile, "I meant Sam. Sorry."

Sam smiled. "I heard everything." Lexi said with her eyes still closed.

"How long have you been up?" Dean asked scared she heard his and Roses conversation.

"I've been up, just couldn't get to sleep."

Rose and Dean shared a scared look, "Oh," was all Rose could say.

She sighed and kept her information to herself. She realized her brother was happy, and actually smiled. So she figured why not let him be happy. "Bigfoot's' snoring in my ear was all I could hear."

Rose chuckled, "well, we're stopping for food, Dean and I are both starving," Rose told her, "if you'd like Lexi I can let you play Sims for a while, the battery is fully charged, if it dies then we'll charge it when we get to a hotel."

She smirked "Nah I'm okay, I think when we get to the hotel I'm gonna go exploring."

"Stay close to the hotel," Both Dean and Rose said as they all piled out of the car to go eat.

Lex rolled her eyes "Yes Dad." She mimicked

They chuckled, Dean opened the door and allowed Rose in first and followed her in, "you go find a seat, I need to use the bathroom," Rose told him with a smile.

Dean nodded and led the way to a booth and sat down next to the window, Sam and Lex across from him.


	6. Chapter 6

A moment later rose came out and sat down next to Dean, he placed his arm around her shoulders as he stretched it out, "Ooooh, I now what I am getting," Rose spoke up seeing shrimp for cheap on the menu.

Lexi saw Dean do "The Move" but pretended not to notice "What a chicken salad?"

"No, the shrimp," Rose said and glanced at Dean to see if it was okay.

Dean smiled at her and nodded. "I'm getting a burger, fries, and a coke." Dean said

A waitress came over, "can I start you with drinks?" she asked

"The lady here and I will each take a coke," Dean ordered.

Lexi looked up "I'll have a water, with extra ice." And then Sam said "I'll have a coke"

The waitress nodded and went to go get the drinks, "Lex, do you have a problem with Rose?" Dean asked her.

Lex looked at Dean "A problem, what would that be?"

Dean sighed but didn't answer, he didn't want to start a fight.

Lexi glared at Rose and Dean, but stopped when Sam nudged her and gave her a warning glare. Knowing it would not end well if Dean saw the look.

Rose glanced at Dean and sighed, she hated the tension between everyone. The waitress came back, "are you ready to order?" she asked

"She'll have the shrimp and fries while I'll have a cheese burger and fries," Dean ordered.

Lexi smirked "yeah uh she'll have the chicken salad." Lexi blurted out then regretted it

Dean kicked her lightly, "enough Alexandra," Dean ordered

"I'll have the shrimp and fires please," Rose said.

Lexi jumped at the kick. "whale." She mumbled to herself

Rose glared at her but let it slide, for now, "I'll have the cheese burger also with fries, Lexi, what do you want?" Sam ordered.

"I'm not hungry" she replied

The waitress nodded and went to put the orders in, Dean glanced at Rose and saw the hurt look in her eyes, he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, "Alexandra you need to cool it," Dean ordered.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Lexi said putting her head down in a form of an apology.

"It's okay, this time Lex," Rose replied, "since you're my best friend and all, we normally argue but that did hurt some. Brat."

"Bitch" She replied back as in the same form of Dean and Sam

"Jerk," Rose joked back, "oops, I think we just stole Sam and Deans sayings."

Lexi laughed and smiled as she began to chew on her ice cubes, waiting for the food to get their so they could go to the motel so she could see of they had a pool

A moment later the waitress came with the food, she handed it out then left to check other tables, "You can share some if you want Lex," Rose said seeing there was more then she thought there.

Lexi looked at the shrimp "Whoa look at this guy" she said as she picked up a shrimp. "Looks like they caught him right after thanksgiving feast." She smiled

Rose chuckled, "yeah it does, here, I have a small plate I'll split this with you if you want?" she suggested, "I won't eat it all."

"Holy lord, your gonna need a pooper scooper." Lexi laughed seeing how big the shrimps were

Rose laughed and split the shrimp in half so they had equal amounts, she then put the cocktail sauce between them to share. "When we get to a hotel want to check out and see if they got a pool?" Rose asked Lexi.

Lexi looked at her in a way of saying 'duh'

Rose nodded knowing what the look meant. The two of them have looks that only the two of them know what they mean.

Sam looked at Dean "So Dean-" Sam started

"Yes Sam?" Dean asked wondering what he was going to say.

"Can I drive?" Sam pleaded

"Nope, Rose is going to," Dean spoke up.

"But why does she get to drive? And we like never get to?" Lexi complained

Sam backed her up with a "Yeah"

"She's going to drive since we're not in danger, hell Sam has drove before when I couldn't after a hunt, you did once also when the two of us couldn't so knock it off Alex," Dean said and took a bite of his burger, he was about to tell everyone to take their food to the hotel and eat he was sick of his sister at the moment.

Lexi sighed and stole a few fries from Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose ate her shrimp that Lexi gave back, "I'll finish at the hotel, my stomach hurts a little," Rose said, "all I'll finish there, the fries also that is."

Lexi smirked "See if they have a pool."

Rose just nodded, "so," was all she got out, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Lexi.

Sam sighed and Dean said "All right lets go."

"If you're still eating we can wait, I just forgot what I was going to say," Rose replied with a smile.

Dean shook his head "I'll get it to go, let's go."

She nodded and a waitress came over, "do any of you need to go boxes?" she asked, "the three of us do please," Rose said.

The waitress nodded and went to get some.

Dean sighed "Alright anyone need to use the restroom, cause I'm not stopping ."

Everyone shook their head no as the waitress gave them their boxes. Rose put her food in hers and waited for Sam and Dean to do the same. Rose reached into Deans pants pocket and took the keys.

Lexi glared at her "Can I please drive Dean?" She begged "Why does she always get to?"

"She doesn't _ALWAYS_ get you Alexandra, not stop or you'll be grounded," Dean hissed.

Lexi nodded "I wanna go explore the town and the little shops."

"We're not at the town we're going to yet though kiddo, the next town over is a better town," Dean told her as he opened Roses door, which is the drivers door for her.

Rose got in, closed her door and waited for everyone to pile in. Dean was in the front seat with her

Lexi got in the back "I guess I'll use the computer to check my Facebook," Lexi said

"Wait til the hotel, they have wireless there," Dean spoke up.

"Since, I'm getting a shower in when we get there, or I might go swimming then shower," Rose replied as she drove them to the hotel.

They got there Dean sighed, "I'll check us in."

"Okay Honey," Rose told him and then remembered Sam and Lexi were there. She looked at them and saw the looks, "don't start."

Dean came back and took everyone to the room that was a car parking spot over, they all went in with their bags, "So, Dean, want to go to the pool? That's after I get changed and you sign Lexi into my laptop," Rose asked.

Sam glanced at Lexi then to the laptop, he had an idea. He then mouthed, 'we stay and go on her laptop' to Lexi with an evil look in his eyes.

A couple minutes or so later Dean logs Lexi into the laptop and he and Rose go down for a swim.

As they were sitting on the bed, "So, what do you think is so special about her laptop she doesn't want anyone seeing the pics for?" Sam asked. He brought up the folder labeled Pictures, "W-Day?" Sam asked, "what do you think it is before we enter it?"

"W-day?" Lexi said as she shrugged "I don't know "Worst day?"

Sam shrugged and opened the folder and they see folders labeled, 'My Stuff, Deans Stuff, Decor, Guest, Reception.' He looks at her and cocks an eye brow.

She looked back at him with the same look

"What in the world can this be?" Sam asked and opened the folder labeled 'My Stuff' and they see a pic of Rose in a wedding dress.

Lexis mouth dropped open

Sam quickly went to the folder labeled 'Deans Stuff' and there was an image of Dean and about four guys all in Tuxes with hot pink ties.

Lexi looked at Sam

"So, they got married or will be or what the hell?" Sam said with a confused look.

He went to the guest list and there was a list, he opened it and Sam and Lexi were the top two on the list followed by a lot of Roses family and a bunch of friends for the both of them.

She shrugged

"Wanna check out the other stuff, there's a folder named journals," Sam asked with a smile. "I think the password Dean typed in to get into the computer was his name."

Lexi smiled and nodded

Sam pulls up the folder labeled Journals, he clicks on one and says, "the pass isn't dean, just tried."

"Hmmmm what about Rose?" Lexi asked.

Sam tries, "nope,"

She tilted her head. "hey try, J-Pass?"

He did, "Nope, why that?" he asked.

She pointed to the document on the screen. "Why else would there be something like that?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sam chuckled, "huh, never saw it," he opened it, "wow, who would be dumb enough to put their password of weddate31207 on their computer?" He brought up the journal and his eyes went huge.

Lexi read a bit of the Journal.. "Whoa. Sam read this, She and Dean are getting married" Lexi said too stunned to show any emotion in her voice

Sam's eyes went huge, "holy crap, listen to this part," he said and highlighted what he was going to read the whole thing, "Journal Entry one on wedding stuff

Well Dean and I started planning the wedding, he's no help, all he wants is to enter in his Impala. But, I might allow him, if he allows me to enter in on a pure black horse. I doubt it, but who knows, I do know we will be leaving in the Impala. Other than that the plans are going good.

Dean walked up to me today and said "Baby, I love you but if I don't get to enter in the Impala, then we don't get married."

I just laughed and told him, "Okay, you may," and he walked away with a huge smile on his face.

So, I guess Dean is going to be arriving in his baby, like always, that car is part of everything we do well not exactly everything, but it was where we first had sex, where he proposed and what we're be driving to the honey moon.

I tried telling him that my truck can haul more but all I get is 'we won't need a lot of stuff' and that's all so who knows what Dean has planned. Really, I am scared as hell to know what the love of my life has planned for the two of us.

All I do know is I finally convinced him to allow me to enter on a pure black horse.

Well for now that's all I'll update later when I get more information, we don't even have our colors picked but that'll soon happen. He said the sooner we get hitched the better. Smiles on that part."

Lexis mouth was open.. "EWWW" She gagged "Sam! EW! They had sex in the backseat of the Impala! Where you and I slept! Oh God Mental Images!"

Sam chuckled, "wow, that is waaaaay to much information on that part," Sam told her as he explored the desktop, "look here, there's a folder labeled personal wanna check it out?"

She looked at him "Fine, but if I die, because of the 'TMI' I'm so haunting your ass!"

Sam chuckled and opened the folder, "money info, names, bills."

"Money? Names? Bills? What bills?"

"Who knows? But what I wanna know is the names thing," Sam said and opened both documents, "The bills are just the normal bills, lights, cable and things like that but the names, listen to this, 'Hope Marie, Jonathan Allen," he told her and was scared to know what that meant.

She looked at him. "But why would they have-" She stopped, and hit Sam on the arm, turning to her brother

"Who knows kiddo," was all Sam could get out, "maybe they are planning a head?"

"Or maybe they had planned ahead already... Maybe that's what the names are for? Maybe Rose is pregnant?"

Sam's eyes went huge, "who, who knows," he stuttered.

"Maybe we can worm it outta them, you know like you and Dean do when your investigating?" Lexi suggested.

"I," was all he said, "I don't know, hey here's a document labeled 'doc bills."

Lexi pushed him out of the way "Move over." She began to thread threw the bills. "Sam these are hospital/doctor bills?" She said.

"Duh, that's what the title says," Sam replied chuckling.

She read more... "Okay this one says, 2 months ago, a Rose Winchester was seen at Sioux General, for an overnight observation stay... She was seen by both Dr. Erikson who is an ER Doctor and Dr. Smith who is an Obstetrician? And this bill is for test results for that same night, it confirms that the patient is 4 weeks pregnant." Lexi finished

"Rose Winchester!" Sam shouted pissed his brother never told him about getting married when they were visiting Bobby and Rose was visiting her great aunt.

Lexi jumped as Sam shouted. She honestly did get a little scared when they yelled. "Well, I mean I wouldn't." Lexi stuttered

"You wouldn't what?" Sam asked confused.

"Well if I got knocked up, and or married I wouldn't tell anyone."

Sam glared at her but didn't know what to say, he heard talking from outside the room so he took the laptop and closed all documents down and brought up Facebook, "quickly get on there back," he whispered. In walked Dean and Rose.

"I'm starving, Dean and I are going for Pizza, want to tag along and eat at the pizza place?" Rose asked with a smile as she grabbed her clothes, "that's after the two of us get changed and all."

"Why would you need to get changed? Just throw something on." Lexi said

"I'm soaking wet and smell like the pool which is making me sick to my stomach," Rose said and went to the bathroom, changed and came back out.

"Maybe its the baby making you sick."Lexi hissed out

Rose and Dean both stopped and looked at her, "what do you mean baby?" they asked confused.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam just glared at her to shut her mouth.

"Oh don't think I'm so stupid. 1.'I want to enter on a black horse, and then we leave in the impala.' Bills from two months ago four a Rose Winchester was seen by an ER Doctor and an Obstetrician who confirmed that the patient was 4 weeks pregnant!" Lexi hissed.

Rose glared at her and wanted to slap her, "you entered our personal documents!" she shouted on top of her lungs.

"Personal! How about, When the hell were you gonna tell us!? So Dean, I guess Karma finally caught up to you. You were always going after every girl, having sex with them all the time. So what now that you fucked Rose and got her Pregnant, you have to do the right thing and 'Marry Her?" Lexi yelled

"We were going to tell you after the wedding, when we all were hanging out at Bobby's since we changed it and had all our wedding party but you two already there waiting for us, that's why we are going to Bobby's house, for the wedding, Sam's my best man and Lexi is Roses maiden of honor, hell, Bobby doesn't even know Rose is pregnant," Dean told them both with tears in his eyes upset they found out this way.

Lexi looked at Sam, not knowing if they were going to get into trouble for snooping.

"You are grounded for snooping, but the punishment is being our best man and maiden of honor, but it was kinda my fault since I allowed you on the laptop," Dean said, "so, how about that pizza if everyone is up to it?"

"We can go to Chuck E Cheese?" Rose suggested.

"you can't punish us!" Lexi grumbled.

"Wanna bet?" Dean joked, "as I said the punishment is being our front people, to push us down the aisle."

Rose giggled at that, "and I agree, how about just going to Pizza hut and having pizza and beer?"

Sam sighed... "fine then what exactly are we grounded from? And Rose cant be having any beer."

"Grounded for snooping and also because your my younger siblings," Dean joked.

"Let's go get food, I'm starving and I didn't want a beer, I meant that for you three," Rose said.

Lexi smacked Sam. "This is all your fault!" She hissed as she hit him again

Sam chuckled, "we both wanted to snoop," Sam said, "oh also, nice pictures of the wedding stuff." he quickly jogged out the door carrying Lexi over his shoulder.

"I knew I should have put all that stuff on my flash drive," Rose said sitting on her and Deans bed.

Dean sighed. "I shouldn't of left them alone. Those two are a tag team of snooping."

Rose chuckled, "yeah, that too honey, I knew we should have told them when we found out," she sighed as she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Dean sighed as he placed his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, and gently kissed her head. "Maybe, but we should of been able to trust them not to snoop into our personal files. They should know better. Its not your fault baby."

"Yeah, I know but I had a feeling one of the times Lexi would go snooping around on the computer instead of what she really wanted to do," Rose said as she got up, "be right out, need to use the bathroom."

Dean ruffled his hand over his face, trying to calm himself down. This was onetime he wished his younger siblings were just that. Younger, so he could kick both of their little butts. Dean got up off the bed and paced.

Rose came out a few seconds later, "I'm ready," she whispered. Trying not to allow the tears to fall more.

Dean sighed. "I really wanna beat their butts right now." Dean vented to her. He was super pissed that they had both broke the trust line, and had snooped to a point where now his beloved wife, and the mother of his child was standing in front of him, in tears.

"You're not the only one honey, I really wish we could drop them off at Bobby's and never talk to them again for a while," she told him as the tears fell more. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Dean held on to her. And placed his chin on her head. "Or wish that they were kids, so we really could beat their butts until their nose bleed."

She giggled, "yeah really," she said, "well, let's go and get food."

He nodded and they got to the car. Dean turned to his siblings, "You deliberately disrespected us," Dean told them, "I have no idea if we can forgive you on this one."

Sam put his head down, and looked like a kicked puppy who had his tail between his legs. Lexi had her head down. "Dean we're sorry" Sam said quietly

Dean got into the car, "get in," he sternly told them.

Sam and Lexi gulped but obeyed. 'This is gonna be bad' Sam thought.

Rose was sitting there with the tears falling more. She didn't know what to say to them, she was pissed as hell for them snooping like they did.

Sam concentrated on his hands in his lap. He had never meant to hurt Rose, neither of them had. They just got a little to curious.

Rose glanced in the mirror, "want to rent a movie?" Rose asked kindly and softly.

Lexi looked up to Dean, hoping he'd say yes. "Sam and I are up for it."

Dean nodded with a yawn, "sure," he replied as he pulled into Chuck E Cheese, he knew Lexi used to like playing the games, figured it would calm the mood some a little maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

They walked in and Lexi's eyes caught the games, and she took off towards the games

Rose grabbed her, "eat then we play," she said with a smile.

"It takes a while for them to get the food ready." Lex replied as she tried to walk over to the games

Rose followed with her and pulled out money from her pocket, got some tokens and split them in half with Lexi, "I like the skeet ball, wanna play?" Rose asked her.

Lexi smiled and nodded as both girls left the brothers alone

Dean glanced at Sam but didn't say anything he was still pissed at him, some.

"Dean I'm really sorry." Sam said as he looked at the floor

Dean nodded but didn't answer, they stepped up to the counter, "three large pepperoni pizzas and four large drinks please," Dean ordered.

Sam sighed "Probably would be easier if you just kicked my ass right?"

Dean chuckled, "bread sticks?" he asked Sam.

Sam nodded. "Would you just say or do something. I feel like I'm walking on sticks around you Dean"

"And four large orders of bread sticks with it please," Dean ordered. he paid and took the cups, "you want me to say something here, how's this, You should have _NEVER_ even took the chance of snooping on mine and Roses laptop, you should have known better, now you have your soon to be sister in law pissed and in tears. I have no idea how to punish you two but I will find a way."

Sam gulps. And takes a timid step back from Dean. "But, I said I was sorry."

"That doesn't cut it, sorry doesn't fix everything," he handed Sam his cup and got himself and Rose each some coke then went to an open table and glanced around and saw Rose playing a game and Lexi was quiet away from her playing her own game.

Sam looked at where Dean was looking. "Can I go over too?"

Rose came over and sighed as she sat down, "Sam want my last ten tokens?" she asked.

Sam smiled, and said "thanks'' before he bolted over to where Lexi was, in an attempt to warn her about Dean.

Rose glanced at Dean, "I got about fifty tickets, when we're done eating want to earn more?" she asked with a smile, she'll smile around Dean but not Lexi or Sam.

Dean smiled back at her. "Why the need for more tickets. I got the best prize right here." He said as he pulled her close and kissed her lips

She giggled in the kiss and pulled back, "I really want that cute panda," she giggled like a little kid.

Dean smiled. "Alright baby, I'll win you the panda."

She smiled, "I knew I loved you for a reason," she joked with a smile, "after we eat since the food is coming, want me to get Sam and Lexi or do you want to?"

Dean thought, he was still to pissed. "They'll figure it out"

She got up and went to them, "Food," she told them softly.

Lexi quickly used up the last of her tokens and sighed. "I am hungry, what about you Sam?"

Sam nodded and followed Rose back to the table with Lexi. They all sat down and ate in silence, "I got each of us our own order of bread sticks, figured Rose and I can share a pizza, you two get your own for once," Dean told them.

Sam and Lexi nodded and quietly replied "Thank you Dean."

"Yup," he told them with a sigh as he ate, he glanced at Rose and she glanced at him, "you okay?" she asked him.

Dean nodded and smiled at her. "yeah babe, I'm okay."

She nodded and they ate what they could in silence, when they were done, "let's get to go boxes, label them our names so we won't mix them up then play more after I put the boxes in the trunk," Dean said softly.

Sam jumped up to help Dean quickly wanting to get on his good side again

Rose chuckled, "I'll get yours and my tokens, Lexi here's ten dollars for you," Rose said and handed Lexi the ten, "but wait for us all so we all can play."

Lexi smiled but stayed where she was, waiting for them. Hoping that if she listened, she would also get on deans good side faster.

Dean and Sam quickly put the food in the boxes, labeled them and the two of them took them to the Impala and put them in the trunk, "So," was all Rose could get out, she was still pissed at Lexi.

Lexi sighed "Look Rose I'm sorry. okay I'm very sorry."

"Yup," was all Rose replied. She wasn't sure what to say, she felt violated big time.

Lexi was upset, really upset, she knew she had violated Rose and Deans personal space, But she remained silent. She was in the wrong, and she knew it

Rose glanced over at Lexi, got up and went to get her's and Dean's tokens.

Lexi sniffed but never let a tear fall. She was never listening to Sam ever again. Nope never.

Sam and Dean came in and Dean went over to Rose, Sam sat down with Lexi. he sighed wasn't sure what to say. They both wanted to snoop.


	11. Chapter 11

"So Dean didn't kill you yet?" Lexi joked

"Not yet, but that look he's been giving," Sam said truthfully.

"Wonder what he's gonna do to us... think he'll kill us?" Lexi asked.

"He won't kill, he's just as mad as I am," Rose said as she handed out twenty dollars of tokens each.

Lexi looked up at her in disbelief. There was no possible way she was as mad as Dean. Lex turned to Sam "Do you think we are gonna get off easy?"

"Who knows with her around probably," Sam said.

Rose chuckled and hit Sam's arm for saying that, "I'm still here and no, you're not getting off easy, when we get to the hotel, no pool for either of you and you two will listen and obey and no fighting with us or you're out of and not welcome at the wedding," Rose told them with a pissed off look in her eyes, that pissed her off even more.

"Bitch'' Sam instantly said, then regretted it.

Dean heard him call Rose a bitch so he grabbed Sam, shoved him outside and started in, "YOU NEVER FUCKING CALL MY WIFE A BITCH!" Dean shouted as his brother.

Rose sat down and felt the tears build up more.

Sam backed up from him "But she hit me."

"She had the right to, you never fucking act like you have been around or towards her!" he yelled, his face was turning red from being so pissed at his brother.

Rose glanced at Lexi and felt the tears build up more.

Lexi scooted over towards Rose and rubbed her back "You want me to get you something to drink?" Lex asked

"A, A refill would be good but this time mix the coke and sprite," Rose said softly as the tears fell more.

"Damn it Sam, what the fuck has gotten into you?" Dean shouted

Lexi nodded "Okay" and got up to refill her friends and soon to be sister in law's drink.

Sam shrugged "Why are you mad at me!?"

"I fucking wonder Sam, we trusted you enough to go on the computer and check Facebook and start your own small virtual family on her game, but no, you had to fucking go and snoop around and check out our PERSONAL AND PRIVATE information!" Dean shouted.

Rose was sitting there when Lexi came back, "thanks," she whispered softly.

Lexi nodded. "So uh, now that we already know. Do you guys know if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"Well you should of been smarter Dean!" Sam told him.

Dean slugged Sam, he was that pissed at his kid brother.

Rose shrugged, "don't know, we're waiting."

Lexi nodded. "So you hoping for a girl? And Dean hoping for a boy?" She smiled.

Sam turned back to face his older brother "Feel better Dean?"

Rose nodded.

"No, I don't I'm pissed as fucking hell at you Sam," Dean told his brother and waltz into the building and sat down

Lexi smiled "The uh... the names were all very good names, that you picked out." Lexi told Rose.

Sam stood outside for a while longer, wondering how could he have been so stupid.

Rose chuckled, "we have more just never added them to the list," Rose told her.

"Why don't you two ladies go play. I'll join in a few," Dean told them. He hated himself for slugging Sam, but he needed to in a way.

Lexi got up "Come on Rose, let's try and win you that Panda."

Sam came back inside and sat across from Dean. "Dean, look I am very sorry about this whole thing. Okay, I was fucking stupid."

Rose nodded and loved the idea, "it's not for me, it'll be the first toy this little monster inside me gets," Rose said with a smile, "just as long as it doesn't get Dean's eating habits I'll be fine."

Dean got up and left his brother sitting there, it was that or hit him again.

Lexi nodded "Oh I hear you there. I remember when I was ten, and Dean was like, well what he is now, a human garbage disposal. He ate everything on his plate, plus what was left over on Sam and My plate." She laughed.

Sam sighed, why in the hell was Dean so mad at him but not at Lexi?

Rose giggled, "sounds like him."

Dean went over and stood by Rose, "having fun Rose?" he asked.

She nodded in reply.

He didn't want to even look at his sister, he wasn't going to hit her but he sure wanted to.

Lexi smirked "We're gonna try and win the baby the panda."


	12. Chapter 12

Dean slightly nodded and took some tokens that Rose had in her pants pocket and played the machine next to Rose. He still didn't dare to look at her or ever speak to his sister.

Rose glanced at Lexi and sighed she wasn't sure what to say to either of them.

Lexi took the hint and walked over to where Sam was sitting. "Hey, you up for playing a few games?" She asked him

Sam nodded and they went to the machines close to but not next to Rose.

Rose glanced at Dean, "Baby?" she asked not looking at him.

Dean looked over at her "Whats wrong honey?"

"When we get to the hotel we all need to sit and talk, this stress isn't good for me or the baby," she told him as her ball went into the 100 point hole.

Dean understood "I know baby, O just wanna smack them."

"I know the feeling," she told him, "but I guess this kid is good luck since mommy keeps hitting the 100 point hole."

Dean smiled and laughed as he watched her ball hit the 100 point mark. "So what were you and Lex talking about? You didn't seem to be mad at her?"

"I'm pissed at her but not taking out like you are, we were just talking, she wanted to know if we knew if it was a boy or a girl and I told her we were waiting to find out," she told him.

Dean nodded. When he got mad, he went to 0 to 60 in a blink of an eye. Dean sighed. ''Wish my dad was here to deal with them, cause honestly I don't know what to do."

"Just stay calm and talk to them," she told him, "do what I'm doing staying calm, but mines for a different reason."

Dean nodded. "Maybe if I smack the both of them once, I'll feel better."

She chuckled.

Dean smirked, "Why are you so calm about this?"

She sighed, "I'm calm for the baby's sake, we lost one baby, I'm not taking the risk on losing another."

"I know honey, what to do after we get out of here and back tot he hotel?" he asked kindly.

"I'm going to soak in the tub," she replied.

"Well after I'm done with the kids, I might join you." Dean said with a smirk

She smiled, "isn't that how we got this?" she asked with a hand on her stomach then watched as the tickets came pouring out of the machine she was at.

Sam came over with a bag full of tickets, "here for my niece or nephews panda," he told them handing it to Dean.

Dean took it, "thanks," he said as he waited for his to finish coming out.

Lexi came up behind Sam and hesitantly gave it to Dean. "Here, for the panda."

Dean nodded a thanks and saw as Rose sat on the edge of the machine.

Dean walked over to her "So you think we got the panda for the little one yet?"

She didn't look up just held her head in her hands.

"Whats the matter sweetie?" Dean said as he kneeled in front of her.

"Just got really light headed and sick to my stomach," she replied.

"Do you need me to get you some 7-up?" Dean asked as he sat next to her and pulled her closer to him

"I don't know, just really light headed," she said, "I, I think we should just go to the hotel."

Dean nodded, "Alright, lets go," Dean walked over to where Sam and Lexi were. "Samuel, Alexandra get your butts in the car pronto... you want me to get the panda for you" he leaned in closer to her

Rose nodded, "duh, its for the kid," Rose said with a smile, "I'll walk up there with you and then get myself some sprite or something."

Dean nodded as he walked up to the counter to exchange the tickets

Rose was standing next to him then slowly went and got herself a pop. The lady at the counter saw how Rose was, "is she okay sir?" she asked kindly.

Dean slightly nodded "I hope so, she was lightheaded and nauseous so we are heading home."

The lady nodded and got the panda down, "here you go sir, hope this will make her feel a little better and since I over heard you two are expecting," she got a small stuffed mouse down and handed it to him, "for the baby from chuck E cheese."

Dean smiled "thank you" He took the panda and the mouse and walked over to Rose "You ready to go baby?"

"Yeah," she said softly and the two of them left and got in, Rose leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Sam gulped as they drove off back to the hotel. He also wondered why Rose seemed to look like she was going to get sick

Arriving at the hotel Rose opened her door and after Sam was out she got out and quickly grabbed him, "wow, dang dizzy spells," she whispered but didn't know Sam heard her.

Sam grabbed onto her "you okay?" He asked caught off guard.


	13. Chapter 13

She just nodded but leaned into him some, "this is odd, the world is moving like fast."

Sam looked at her and scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to their room and put her on both hers and Deans bed

Dean came in and saw Sam, "thanks," he said softly

Sam nodded a little hesitantly but backed off as soon as Dean had Rose in his arms

"I have no idea what's wrong," Rose spoke softly

Dean looked down at her "What are you feeling right now?"

"Very light headed, hot, tired, and my right side is killing me," she told.

Dean nodded "Okay, you wanna see if a warm bath will help, or do you just wanna sleep?"

"Let's see about the warm bath first," Rose said then heard Sam say, "could it be her appendix?"

Lexi nodded "The appendix is on the right side, and if it is appendicitis it would explain the dizzy spells and the hot feverish feeling?" She replied

That worried Dean and tossed the keys out, Lexi caught them, "get the car started!" he demanded, "I'm taking her to the hospital."

Lexi nodded and ran out to start the car. She came back in "Dean why don't we just call an ambulance, it would be quicker than having to go through traffic?" She said

Before he nodded Rose let out a whimper of pain. Sam called 9-1-1, "Lexi hide the weapons and all in the bathroom, you will stay here with Sam," Dean ordered.

Lexi obeyed. "But why can't we go?"

Dean just glared.

"I mean we wanna know if shes okay" Sam said as he got off the phone with the 911 dispatcher

"I'll call you with all updates," Dean told them, "Sam get Roses laptop ready it's going with us so I have something to do if she has to stay over night."

Sam obeyed. "Are you driving" Lexi asked still put out of why she and Sam couldn't go

"I'm going in the ambulance with her, you two will be better off staying here, for the fact you'll be bored as hell and plus here, you can sleep in a soft bed, and keep the maids from entering," Dean told them.

"But if your going in the ambulance how are you getting back? Why do we have to be bored?" Sam asked

Dean glared, "ENOUGH!" he shouted and the ambulance came, "If I need a ride I'll fucking call!" he went out, got the paramedics, they got Rose, he grabbed the laptop and the phones with Roses purse and they left.

Sam looked at Lexi, "Great," was all he said.

Lexi looked back at him "You were the one that got him all riled... So do we have to stay in the room?" Lexi asked

"Yes we have to, don't want them more pissed at us," Sam said and turned the TV on to find something he and Lexi both would like.

Lexi rolled over "Okay I seriously need some fresh air, I wanna go swimming."

Sam chuckled, "Pools closed this late at night," Sam told her.

"Oh right... Dang it... Wanna play poker?" She asked

"Sounds good to me," Sam said and got into his bag and pulled out the cards

Lexi walked over to the table and sat down

Her cell started going off the second she sat down.

She picked it up and answered "Hello?"

"Hey sis," Dean said softly

"Hey Dean is Rose and the baby okay?" She immediately asked

"The baby is fine, Rose did have an appendicitis and had to have surgery,she's asleep now," Dean said

"Oh, umm are they keeping her overnight?" Lexi questioned.

"They gotta to make sure nothing is wrong with her or the kid," Dean said, "look I'm sorry for being an ass today."

"No its okay, I understand. We overstepped the line and broke your and Roses trust." She said softly

"That's right you did, but you two are grounded for a week, that's all, no pool while we're at the hotel, not sure for how long, the docs said she needs rest when she gets out," Dean said.

Lexi sighed "Awe man no pool, that's cruel and unusual punishment Dean." Lexi joked

"Funny but it's all I can think of right now, to worried," Dean said.

"I understand. Did you want Sam and I to bring you guys some like clothes or stuff?" She asked

"in the morning I'll call for clothes," Dean said with a yawn.


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, well get back to your wife, and my niece or nephew. try and sleep, I love you Deanie"Lex said using the childhood nickname she had given him

He chuckled, "Love you too Alexi," he replied.

Lexi giggled "did you wanna talk to Sam-I-Am?"

"Yeah," Dean said

Lexi handed the phone to Sam. "Hey Dean?"

"Hey Sammy, how's things?" Dean asked softly.

"Bored as hell. Wish we could go outside for a walk or something." Sam implied

"You'll be fine, just make sure no one enters," Dean told him.

"yes sir," Sam said

"Now I gotta go the docs coming," Dean said

Sam replied "Okay, Dean I'll see you tomorrow''

"See you tomorrow," he hung up.

Sam looked at Lexi and they started their game of poker.

"So what are we using for betting?" Lexi asked

Sam sighed, "I don't know."

Lexi thought, "Wait I have an idea" Lexi went to the bathroom and got two guns.

Sam gave her a confused look when she came back, "what are you doing?"

"Its for the bet" She gave him a 'DUH' look

He sighed

Lexi picked up one of the guns and began to examine it "God these things are big... and heavy."

Sam nodded

"Okay you deal first. Or hey we can make this like Russian roulette" Lexi said...

"No, just poker," he said softly.

"Awe your no fun... Come on Sammy... your the fun brother... Please... lets at least make it interesting... Like chores." Lexi begged.

he shook his head no, "Sorry, worried about Rose."

"She's fine. Dean said she was fine, they just wanted her to rest a little more. Now, are you in or not." Lexi replied

"I'm out actually," he said and went to the bathroom, "going to take a shower."

Lexi waits for Sam to shut the door to the bathroom and pulls out her phone to text her boyfriend

A light knock comes on the door to the room.

Lexi smiles and opens it... "Hey"

"Hey Lex," he greeted softly

"So you wanna come in?" Lexi asked

He nodded and entered the room with her and sat on the bed, "so, what's up?"

Lexi leaned in and kissed him

He rolled them over and was on top of her, "I," was all he got out.

She smiled "I- What?"

He shrugged forgot what he was gonna say

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him again

"God I love you," he said.

Lexi smiled up "I love you more"

"Nope, I love you the most," he told her.

Lexi sighed as she leaned over on him

"So, we've done it many times right?" he asked to see what her answer will be.

Lexi kissed him "Yeah... Of course"

"How about now?" he asked.

She smiled... "Over at your place?"

"My folks are there," he replied.


End file.
